AntiChrist
by The-Hellsing-FanGurl
Summary: Intergral's a Vampire , Seras runs from Hellsing a new evil awaits in the shadows.... hehe R&R plz
1. A letter to Walter

Disclamer : Hellsing's not mine even if i want it to be ...  
  
Warning :Im usually very illiterate and this is my very first fanfic OR any type of story written . So probably it'll be OOC or somethin like that ... i dunno ...   
  
R&R but plz no flamers coz i ... urmm... have .... sort of a anger management problem lol ...  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- A Letter to Walter -  
  
Walter was on his bed reading the daily newspaper . Servants and nurses occasionally bringing him food and snacks . He hasnt been treated like this in a long time and is enjoying this way too much despite his recovering skull and broken legs . Then he caught a glimps of a somewhat red and black colour mixture at a far end of the corner .  
  
"Hello Alucard ." He said boredly as he planted his face back into the newspaper   
  
Alucard laughed .  
  
"Hello Walter . I've brought something for you today " He smirked as he pulled out an envelope with a red Hellsing seal and giving it to Walter. He laughed as he retreated in to the shadows.  
  
Walter examined the envelope to make sure it wasnt a bomb or some sort . Only after realising its safe he slowly teared the seal and opened the envelope . He took out the piece of letter and started to read it .  
  
==================================================  
  
Dear Walter ,  
  
I , Sir Intergral Wingates Hellsing , will be appointing you as a temporary head of Hellsing until my return . Alucard would be helping you clean out freaks and   
  
ghouls until then . I would like you to gather more trainees and train them properly as I've noticed we're lacking incredible amouts of soldiers . You will need to   
  
appoint a new captain as a certain someone told me Furgason passed away during the incognito indicent .   
  
I will be returning in a few weeks or so after my " death sentence " . Well , just hope that they dont fill their guns with Blessed Silver. It will be held in the state   
  
prison yard about 2 weeks from now . Do not worry , all would be fine as i have asked Alucard to do me a certain favour . Please make sure that none of the Hellsing   
  
members comes . The Queen has already been notified of this transformation and will prepare transport to drive me to the Hellsing manor if i survive the sentence .   
  
I expect to see Hellsing the way it is before the incoginito incident . Thank you Walter for doing me this favour .  
  
May God and the Queen bless you . Amen .  
  
Intergral Wingates Hellsing  
  
==================================================  
  
Walter sighed and folded the letter putting it back into it's envelope . " I wonder what could happen with 3 vampires in the cooperation . " He sighed again hearing a deep laughter coming out from nowhere . " Well , I got to start work ." He said softly as he asked a maidservant to bring him the humoungous pile of paperwork that was on Intergral's table .  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Its a really really really short chapter ... yes i know... oh well... i hope the next chapters wont be as bad  
  
Thanks for reading ... and chap 2 will probably come out soon .....  
  
..... if i dont get to much writer's block that is .... ehehe 


	2. Intergral's Return

Disclamer : Hellsing's NOT mine ... dont sue me ... *makes puppy dog eyes*  
  
This chappie maybe a bit OOC ... ehehehe ... *sweat drop*  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- Intergral's Return -  
  
(After the death sentence)   
  
It was a perfect afternoon when the sun's high up and vampires lay in their coffins asleep . Walter stood in the Helsing's manor's highway with about a hundred of Hellsings soldiers and a new captain beside Walter . They were waiting for Intergral for quite sometime already and Walter had begun to has his doubts on Intergral's survival .  
  
Soon enough , a white car drove into the driveway . Walter smiled and steped foward to greet Hellsing's newest vampire . He opened the door and the Intergral that everyone knew came out of it , wearing sunglasses and slightly paler than before . Walter opened an umbrella to shade her from the sun as he walked her into the manor . The sound of applause came from Hellsing's newest soldiers greeting her a " Welcome Back " , even though many had not really seen her before . Immediatly he asked about her wellbeing .  
  
"Are you hurt Sir Intergral ?"   
  
"No. Not really . A small scar on my chest but that is all ."   
  
Walter nodded " Can i get you anything ? "  
  
"Well , i am sort of hungry, not being to eat anything on the past few days . Please leave something on my desk .I'll be there after sorting.. something out ."   
  
Walter nodded again and went off .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intergral was in the basement finding for Alucard.   
  
"Alucard . ALUCARD !! "  
  
Only deep laughter were heard .   
  
"Alucard . I need to talk with you ."  
  
A door across the basement opened .Intergral walked up to it . Alucard was lying on his coffin-bed looking towards the celing.  
  
"Yes Intergral .What do you want to - - 'talk about ' " He said grinning saying the two last words sarcasticly .  
  
"Alucard , even im not your master i would not tolerate any disobiedience or mockery of any sort in this manor .Understood ? " she said sternly   
  
He sighed "Very well then Sir Intergral. " sounding almost like Walter   
  
"Yes . I wanted to talk about our master - slave bonds . I may not be youre master anymore but I expect full respect from you and your subordinates . You will work here wearing your seal and continue obeying me and my orders .You will help the organistion fight the undead . Is that clear Alucard ?"   
  
" Yes Intergral ." He sighed again.  
  
She nodded and turn away from him . " Very well then . A very good day to you ." And with that she left the room heading to her office .   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she reached her office the first thing she saw was the medical blood pack in a bucket of ice on her table . She yelled swiping the bucket off the table calling for Walter .  
  
" Yes Sir Intergral ?"   
  
" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! " she pointed at the blood pack on the floor ." IS THIS SOME KIND OF PRANK ?! GET THAT FILTHY BLOOD PACK OUT OF OFFICE!! "  
  
" But Sir , I thought you said you were hungry ?" Walter asked slightly shocked and puzzled .  
  
" THE BLOOD ARE FOR THE VAMPIRES!! DO I LOOK LIKE A VA - -" she suddently turned silent .  
  
Walter decided not to say anything .  
  
" Im .... sorry Walter. " she sat on her chair .   
  
" Thats alright Sir Intergral . I understand ." He said cleaning up the mess ." Do you still want this Sir Intergral?" He picked up the blood pack .  
  
" No thanks Walter .But could you replace it with some urmm... red wine ? "   
  
He nodded his head and went out , coming back with a bucket of ice with the bottle of red wine in one hand and a glass in the other . He bowed to her and left the room .   
  
Intergral took off her sunglasses . But not before making sure the windows were closed and that no sunlight reached in . Her icy blue eyes had been replaced into a warm red colour . It matches perfectly with the colour of wine she was drinking . She sighed and started to think about her new , damned life ... or unlife .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seras was in her room looking at the packet of blood that sat opposite her . She didnt feel like drinking any of those at the moment . She walked up and lay on her bed when she heard her master .  
  
"Police Girl . Drink the blood ."   
  
" Master ? "  
  
" Police Girl I said drink the blood ."  
  
" But master . I dont feel like drinking it now . "  
  
" That's an order .Drink the blood ."  
  
She sighed. but seeing no other choise she got up and opened the blood pack . The blood tasted unusualy sweet and was much different then any other blood she had tasted before .  
  
"Not human ... This is not human blood.. " She tasted the blood again then something hit her ."Vampire ... Blood ...."She looked up in horror , face much paler than before . " Master ... what have you done ? "  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ehehehe ...sorry for any typo's or some sort.... *grins* Well... chapter 2 is done ... better start workinh on the 3rd chappie .... ehehehe 


End file.
